Fatal Attraction
by xXDreamWeaverXx11
Summary: Alec is a powerful, cold-hearted, druid. Alec feels nothing, except for those of his kin. So when, he rescues a myseterious woman, named Savannah from the river, he's puzzled by his reaction to her. Their attraction soon becomes a battle of wits and wills. Will they succumb to their burning desire for each other? Or will they continue to fight their fatal attraction?


** Chapter 1**

** Alec stood on a steep cliff. A dark shadow among many. Looking down at a terrible fate. A fate, that could easily be sealed with one wrong move. Luckily, his balance prevailed and he was otherwise unmovable, to what ordinary men weren't. The waves clashed together and the winds howled. Much like the war within himself. Alec was in a dark mood and climbed up the steep mountains for his own peace of mind. The harsh winds hitting his deeply bronzed skin, having little to no affect on him. A lesser man would've been deeply bruised or at the bottom of the rocks, lifeless by now. Alec had been coming here ever since he was a child. For this, was the only place he could ever truly find any kind of solace. This place, relieved all his daily stresses. Not even, a willing woman could do that for him. **

** Maybe it was best that way. Alec wasn't a tender lover by any means. So, when he found himself in such dark moods, he avoided willing women like the plague. Or maybe, it was the women who avoided him. They knew Alec was a dangerous man and only those brave or foolish enough, would ever willingly come looking for him. Hell, his appearence alone had scared both women and men alike. Alec was as hard on the outside, as he was on the inside. But that was to be expected. Alec was a powerful, druid leader of four druid brothers. Cameron, Zachery, Connor, and Brenton. Druids that were just as powerful and fierce as he.**

** Scratch that. Maybe not exactly as fierce as he. Though they certainly could hold their own in a battle. Those of his kind were a strong race. With their powers of mind control, enough to cause actual physical pain. An their brute stregth, it was no wonder. They were the fiercest in all their land. Their loyalties laying to no one, other than those of their own kind. Things had been that way ever since Alec could remember. Alec and his brothers spent the majority of their lives devoted to brutal training and fierce battles. A life of complete hell. But a life that he had grown accustomed to. A life, that he now took pleasure in.**

** Alec thrived for battle. Killing and destroying all those who opposed him. Or merely, just for sport. Who Alec killed bore no significance. A kill was a kill. Rumors said that he was cruel and soulless. That couldn't of been more accurate. Alec had learned a long time ago that emotions were for the weak and had stuck by it. Hell, he didn't even harbor love for his own father. Alec was a ruthless bastard and was proud of it. That had been his father's way and so, it was his. Alec never left people with false impressions. Alec was always honest about who he was and never, manipulated anyone to believe otherwise. If someone didn't like him; to fucking bad. Alec wasn't put on this earth to please anyone and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.**

** An if people had a problem with him and his attitude, then Alec encouraged them to challenge him. Alec never backed down from a fight and he took pleasure in roughing up a few motherfuckers. Unfortunatelly, there weren't to many who were brave or stupid enough, to challenge Alec to a fight. An while, they didn't know what he was exactly...the people knew Alec was a powerful force to be reckoned with. Alec's tough exterior was the first give-a-way. Alec was covered in speacial tattoos, of black and gold ink. Tattoos, the glew with a light of their own, whenever his anger was sparked. Scaring even the most courageous of men off. Alec's tattoos were laced with spells to inflict harm among those who were a threat to himself or to those, whom he cared for. Which weren't many.**

** Alec's eyes were cold and emotionless. So, if people weren't intimidated by his shear size and dangerous exterior, the look in his eyes often did the trick. There was no warmth in them. Nor in his heart. Two things Alec had never tried to deny. Alec had come to terms with the both of them a long time ago. Centuries ago, to be exact. Alec's handsome face, was marred by a jagged scar. A scar, that ran from one black brow, to mid-cheek. A mark, Alec had earned in battle. Along with many other scars that now, covered his giant, muscled body.**

** An injury that would have cost a normal mortal their life. Luckily, for Alec he wasn't a mortal. An neither were his enemies. The vampires. The vampires were gifted with their super-human speed and agility. As well, as their own brute strength. The vampires were nearly as powerful as a druid. An the druids and the vampires were in a full-fledged war. A war, that had started many centuries ago and had ceased to parish. A war, that Alec believed that his brothers and himself would never see the end of. The war between their two races had all started over a piece of land, because the druids and vamps refused to share. The war, had only esculated as the years progressed.**

** Alec and his four brothers had been trained for this war, since the day the they had started to walk. This war, was what had been responsible for making Alec into the killing machine he was today. Alec lived, breathed, and slept to kill. Killing and revenge were all that mattered. A life, Alec was happily devoted to. Protecting his people and his land was all that mattered to him. Alec would die fighting for those he cared about. It was a vow Alec had made to his dying father, the day the vamps had over-powered their clan. A vow, he would see fulfilled. That day, the vamps had taken from him the people that mattered most, in his life. Alec's mother, father, and baby sister, Isabella. Isabella, who he loved with all that he was.**

** Isabella was the only one who had Alec's complete heart. The day that she was born, was the very first time that Alec had felt what it was like to love someone uncondionally. Isabella was his one true joy. In a bleak life, that was filled with coldness. Isabella had the power to make Alec smile and even laugh, when no one else could. Even on the worst of his days. Which had been, the majority of them. Alec had always found himself rushing home to see her. Isabella would always make his day, no matter how rough it had been. Isabella would look at him with unconditional love and adoration in her summer blue eyes and Alec was lost. Her smile, lighting up his dark world.**

** Then, everything had changed and Isabella was lost to Alec. The vamps, unexpectedly attacking Alec's clan. Leaving Alec and his brother's to run and hide. Specific orders from Alec's father. Orders, that they were forced to follow. Or they would face extreme punishments. But Alec disobeyed those orders, when he relized his mother and sister were missing. First, Alec made sure his brothers were safe and took off in a panic, in search of his mother and Bella. Quickly, Alec raced around the sharp corners and back to his house. His house, that was now, engulfed in flames. Burning, to the ground. Taking Alec's memories with it. Alec froze, lost in a trance. A trance, he was quickly snapped out of. Suddenly, there was immense pressure upon his delicate neck. A vamp had attacked him, from behind and was now, trying to break his neck. Alec fought back, giving it his all. Alec's all, wasn't good enough. Alec was only ten and wasn't an Elite warrior yet. Alec felt himself weakening, as the vamp brought him roughly to the ground and began to grapple with him. Snapping it's jaws at him, trying to tear out Alec's juggular. Still, Alec fought. Bella's life depended on it.**

** Alec was willing to die, if that's what it took to save her. An it was looking like that's what might've had to happen. Since the vamp was more agile and easily topped Alec, in strength. Alec suspected that it was his sheer will alone, that kept him alive during that chaotic day. Alec refused to give up. Then, a miracle had happened and the vamp was suddenly pulled off of him. Alec quickly sprang up, ready to make a hasty retreat. Only to be recaptured again. This time, by two other powerful vamps. An so, Alec stood there, awaiting death. For Alec, was never one to cower in fear. All that mattered to him, was that his beloved Bella was safe and if he had to die for her well-being, then so be it. Bella mattered more to him, than his own existence.**

** An so, Alec stood head on with the vamp. Meeting the vamp's evil glare, without any fear in his eyes, nor his posture. Alec was ready to die and refused to show any semblence of fear. Vamps relished the fear they installed in their victims and Alec refused to give them the satifaction of seeing any. Hell would freeze over, before they bore witness to any such emotion. Alec would die a brave warrior, not a coward. Alec would make his family proud of him. An so, Alec waited for the death blow. The death blow, that would never come. The vamps had no intention of killing Alec. Instead, they had something much more "exciting" planned for him. Alec watched the vamp's face. The cruel smile marring it's ugly face, as it waited for Alec's expression to turn into one, of panic.**

** The memories of the past overtook Alec and he felt the repressed anger explode throughout his body. Pieces of rocks began cracking and falling all around Alec, with the rage that overcame him. Rage, that he took out on the solid wall next to him. Over and over he smashed his powerful fist into the stone. Cracking flesh and bone, as the clumps of rock broke off, all around him. Alec felt nothing. His flesh and bone mending, immediately after. Another perk, to being a druid. If you were a powerful druid, you were able to heal automatically. As if the wound had never been there. An with that knowledge, Alec continued attacking the stone wall. Giving it everything he had. Punching, kicking, and cutting; with the steel of his blade.**

** The memories of that tragic day, swallowing Alec up. Leaving a monster in its wake. The rage was to much to keep inside. Rage, that consumed him. Lightening cracked above Alec, casting light around him. As Alec continued to fight with the stone, like a mad man. Blood seeping out from all over Alec's body, with each powerful hit he delievered. Alec howled into the darkness and was met by a scream of terror, from down below. A scream, that broke into Alec's fit of rage and captured his complete, undivided attention. Alec wasn't happy. Alec hated intruders on his land and once he found out who the culprit was, he would make them pay dearly. With their life. Intruders were unacceptable. It didn't matter to Alec if they begged, either. It wasn't going to save their ass, from his wrath. People knew better than to come on his land and trespass. People knew better to heed the warning signs or face the consequences of their ignorance.**

** So Alec turned his back on the person down below and their pathetic cries for help. Deciding to let the storm take care of his dirty work. Better the storm, than him. Since intruders always begged him to cast them into the freezing depths, anyways. Alec had mastered the methods of torture and took pleasure in teaching the trespassers a harsh lesson. Alec was a relentless killer and never showed any form of mercy. So, whoever the person was crying out for help, should consider themselves blessed that he wouldn't be making an example of them...today. An so, Alec continued walking, blocking out the person's shrill screams and leaving them to seal their own fate. Whether they lived or died, was of no consequence to Alec. He was a cold-hearted man. There was nothing redeeming about him. At least, that's what he had thought. Until, Alec made the mistake in looking down...**

**"Help!" The person gasped out. "Please!" Another gasp. Then the person was pulled under, into the dark depths of the freezing water.**

**Decision made. Alec sealed his fate and took the plunge.**


End file.
